mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mikoto Minagi
is a fictional character from the My-HiME and My-Otome anime and manga series. Her name is simply Mikoto in My-Otome. She is voiced in both series by Ai Shimizu in Japanese and Caitlynne Medrek in English. Common characteristics Mikoto is depicted with very short black hair with braids, along with yellow eyes. She is usually very physically strong and agile. She is always paired with Mai Tokiha as a roommate or close friend. Common running gags are Mikoto burying her face in Mai's chest and possessiveness of Mai; her catlike actions, occasionally causing her to be likened to a demon; her huge appetite, especially for Mai's food; her tendency to collapse when hungry; and her seeming naivete. My-HiME anime Mikoto Minagi plays an important role in Mai Tokiha's story, while she has her own plot as well. She is a third-grade middle school student in the same class as Nao Yuuki.My-HiME anime, episode 7 She loves to be with Mai, often at her side or clinging to her. She also has a problem with spicy food, and consuming it often sends her into rampages while looking for water. Mikoto is usually seen with her two-handed sword, Miroku, either in hand or in a black sword bag. Mikoto first appears in episode 1 as a nearly drowned girl rescued by a passing ferry and resuscitated by Mai. She fights off Natsuki Kuga, eventually cutting the ferry in half and causing Mai to rescue her again. Mikoto reappears in episode 2, taken in by Mai. Mikoto tells Mai her purpose for coming to Fuka Academy is to look for her older brother. During the next episodes, Mikoto aids Mai and Natsuki Kuga in battling the Orphans that appear while also continuing to search for her brother. Mikoto's main conflict is first hinted at in episode 12, when she realizes that she likes Mai, conflicting with her love for her missing brother. During a flashback it becomes apparent that she killed her grandfather as part of a test before she left for Fuka, for which he commended her. In episode 18, Mikoto's pendant glows for the first time, and her brother's though it does appear in earlier episodes causing spikes to come out of the ground at Mikoto's command. Mikoto herself does not appear to completely control the Child, who is referred to as the protector of the Obsidian Lord and attempts to block an attack against him during the final battle. My-HiME manga In the manga, Mikoto wields Miroku and is capable in using an attack that can split the ground called Tosotsuken, a.k.a. Tusita Sword. Mai states that Mikoto is the strongest of the HiMEs and can defeat the other HiMEs' Childs. Mikoto's Child and Key are not revealed; in fact, Mikoto herself states in chapter 11 that she doesn't have or need a Key, although this might just be boasting on her part. Mikoto falls under the control of Shiho Munakata in chapter 30, forcing Mai to fight her. Later, Mikoto, Akira, and Nao Yuuki face off against Yang Guifei in chapter 39. The three and the QUEEN are absorbed by the HiME Star, but are freed when the HiME Star's Child is defeated. My-Otome anime "The cat" Mikoto the cat is depicted as a fat black cat with a bell collar, a ring in its left ear, and a white x-shaped marking on its forehead. It is mostly seen lounging around Mashiro Blan de Windbloom or Arika Yumemiya. In episode 23, one of the cats is called Jubei by the Cat Goddess. Other fat black cats are shown throughout the series; one with a crescent-shaped marking appears at the end of episode 22, and one with a z-shaped marking is with the Cat Goddess in episode 23. Another cat with a crescent shaped marking makes its first appearance in episode 22 relaying a message to Miyu Greer and is later seen in My-Otome Zwei accompanying Juliet Nao Zhang. Mikoto the cat first appears in episode 1 in Aoi's arms, and is named in episode 2 when it leads Aoi to Mashiro. The cat plays a minor role in the anime as a source of comedy and a guide to Mashiro and Arika Yumemiya, accompanying one of the two in their journeys. In My-Otome Zwei, Mikoto the cat is mainly seen by Arika's side, traveling with her in episode 2 to find Mashiro. The goddess Mikoto the Cat Goddess is a separate entity from Mikoto the cat. She appears childish, similar to her My-HiME incarnations, but shows a better knowledge of combat and technology. She wears Buddhist robes and prayer beads around her neck and carries a traditional bronze staff shaped like a cat's head. She is inseparable from her Otome, Mai Tokiha; Mai herself states that despite attempting to escape, she was never successful.My-Otome anime DVD special 8 Episode 23 is the first appearance of the Cat Goddess. She helps train Arika Yumemiya to utilize her Robe's powers more efficiently and in episodes 25 and 26 helps Arika and Mashiro in their battle to reclaim Windbloom. In the first episode of My-Otome Zwei, the Black Valley has been renamed the Cat God Mountain Park in Mikoto's honor. While Mashiro is visiting Mai's ramen shop, Mikoto senses the presence of a shadow being, though she inexplicably falls asleep. After activating Mai's Robe, Mikoto is taken to the top of the Cat God Mountain Park, which disappears with at the end of the episode. Images from the third episode picture Mikoto the Goddess asleep with Mikoto the cat. Powers Though unable to fly like other Otome, Mikoto the Cat Goddess is able to swing her staff powerfully and is very nimble. Mai states she has never defeated Mikoto in battle, even when materialized. Miyu states that Mikoto is the last person with natural materialization powers and calls her the "Crystal Princess." The Cat Goddess has a HiME mark in the same spot as her My-HiME incarnation.My-Otome episode 23 In the Black Valley, Mikoto has a series of cat statues which enable her to observe the world. She also had maintained a shadow version of herself to protect the Harmonium; the shadow form was defeated by Nina Wáng. In one of the DVD Omake chapters, Mikoto the cat is shown to be an Otome. Its "GEM," the ring in its left ear, displays "Cat No. 10" with an "Unknown" contract. It has a Coral GEM and fights in a Coral Robe, and does not appear to require contract confirmationMy-Otome anime DVD special 7 and this cat appears as an Otome in the My-Otome PS2 game. My-Otome manga In the My-Otome manga Mikoto is a being who can switch between human and cat forms at willMy-Otome manga, chapter 20, page 8. She retains her catlike and curious aspects, but she is generally more malevolent. Mikoto makes her first appearance in chapter 14, disrupting Windbloom's weapons examination. She seems to work for Schwarz in the following chapters, freeing Midori in chapter 17 and taking Arika and her companions to the Black Valley in chapter 20. When the HiME Mai Tokiha is resurrected, Mikoto reveals her true allegiance to Mai alone. Mikoto's spirit disappears with the spirit of Mai after the latter is defeated by Mashiro in chapter 42, although the cat is still shown hanging around Garderobe in chapter 44. Powers Mikoto, in addition to the ability to transform, is able to summon a Slave that resembles a cat form of the Child Miroku.My-Otome manga, chapter 20, page 14 She also can summon her real Child and is a capable fighter with her claws, on par with a Meister Otome.My-Otome manga, chapter 30 Mikoto also retains her sword Miroku, which she never fights with, and her HiME symbol is initially shown on her upper left arm.My-Otome manga, chapter 33, page 8 The symbol is moved to her tail when the rest of the HiME are revived.My-Otome manga, chapter 38, page 18 Name origins *The name Mikoto has several meanings, among them a divine being, and the word is often added to the end of the names of kami (such as Ninigi-no-Mikoto), and can also mean destiny, fate and luck alternately. *Miroku is named after the Japanese name of Maitreya, the future Buddha. References Category:My-HiME characters Category:My-Otome Category:Magical girls Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds es:Mikoto Minagi